bluescluesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Backyard Show
'''The Backyard Show '''is a 10th Episode of Blue's Clues Season 9. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Dora * Boots * Blue * Lisa * Sean Abel * Sidetable Drawer * Mailbox * Birds * Mr. Salt * Mrs. Pepper * Paprika * Cinnamon * Slippery Soap * Tickety Tock * Shovel * Pail * Periwinkle Songs # Barney and Dora Theme Song (Blue's Clues Version) # We are Gonna Play Blue's Clues # Blue's Clues Theme Song # We Are Looking for Blue's Clues (Elvis version) # Putting on the Show # The Mailtime Song # We Just Got a Letter # Kookaburra # We Sat on Down # Little Bunny Foo Foo # We Did It # So Long Song Trivia * Lisa wears the same clothes while Kim wore in "Birthday Bash". * This is another last episode to use the A clue a clue phrase. The first one is The Grow Show!. * This is the last episode to use the There's a Clue phrase. The second one is Blue's Big Musical Movie. * This is the final episode to use the No, A Clue phrase. The first one is Geography. * Dora is a cat. * Boots is a fire chicken. * Barney is a Dragon Disguise. * Baby Bop is a Fairy Ballerina. * BJ is a Captain Pickles. Skidoo * Book of Musical Clouds * Book of Weebleville Clues # Bunny # Fairy Wand # Mouse (Book of Weebleville) Answer * Little Bunny Foo Foo Voiceovers Bunny (Piccolo) * A Clue, A Clue from Blue's ABCs * There's a Clue from Blue's Big Musical (second Clue: A Knob) * Right There from Magenta Comes Over * Notebook from Snack Time Fairy Wand (Marimba) * A Clue from What Time is It for Blue (third Clue: A Pillow) * A Clue from The Lost Episode (first Clue: Flowers) * A Clue Right There from Occupations (first Clue: A Wooden Stick) * A Clue Right There from Occupations (third Clue: Stethoscope) * Aah, A Clue from What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? (second Clue: A Drum) * Notebook from What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Mouse (Steel Drums) (Book of Weebleville) * A Clue A Clue from The Lost Episode (third Clue: Tree) * No, A Clue from Geography (second Clue: Shelf) * Over There from Blue Wants to Play a Song Game * Notebook from Animal Behavior (Second Clue: Ice) * Thinking Chair from Adventures in Art * Little Bunny Foo Foo (Robert Gay voice) Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Season 9 Category:2nd Clue After Skidoo Category:A Clue A Clue The Grow Show Category:No A Clue Signs Category:There's A Clue Blue's Big Musical Category:A Clue What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? Category:That One Blue Wants to Play a Song Game Category:Right There Magenta Comes Over Category:A Clue What Time Is It For Blue Category:A Clue Right There Occupations Category:A Clue A Clue The Lost Episode Category:Thinking Chair Adventures in Art Category:Aah, A Clue What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?